


My Stars

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Rewrite the Stars, Song fic, insecure, plus size, plus sized reader, thick body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Songfic to Rewrite the Stars. Kind of an AU?





	My Stars

‘You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don’t keep saying our hands are tied.’

You were definitely one woman who was hard to ask out. At least, to Tony. He was the type of man who was so used to things and people, being thrown at him. Women would constantly try to hook up with him, other people would just try to use him. He had grown so accustomed to this lifestyle. So when he met people who didn’t just force themselves into his life, he was definitely intriguing. And you were definitely intriguing.

Tony thought you were different the day you walked into the Avengers compound. His heart fluttered when your beautiful eyes met his. He tried so hard to catch your attention, but you were not picking up what he was putting down. Though every time he would tease you, he would relish in the way your cheeks would turn the rosiest of pinks. It was mesmerizing, addicting, and he wanted to look at you all the time. He just didn’t know why you were holding yourself back from him. Anytime he would mention grabbing a coffee or an after-work dinner, you would always shy away. He wanted to know why.

‘You claim it’s not in the cards. Fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me. But you’re here in my heart. So who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny?’

The dark-haired man would never forget the heartbreaking response you gave him when he finally asked you why. It had been after a mission, and Tony had just barely caught you before you left for the day. In truth, you had been trying to avoid him. As much as you wanted to be with Tony, you never could. He was handsome, rich, powerful, and Iron Man. You were just another one of the SHIELD agents who helped out. Also, you didn’t find yourself to be the best looking woman. Your body type was curvy, which was so unlike all of the women Tony had dated before.

“Hey Y/N. What are you doing this weekend?” Tony asked catching the elevator doors.

“Oh, the usual. Netflix and pizza. I may spice it up though, I am not too sure.” You said, not being able to fight the smile that appeared on your lips.

“Why don’t we grab a bite to eat at this new place?” Tony asked, making your heartbreak. You really didn’t want to tell him now, but by the look in your eyes, you didn’t have to. “Come on, Y/N. Why not? I didn’t do anything, did I?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course not. Tony, look at me. Look at you. It would never work out. People like you don’t date people like me.” You said a bit harshly, causing Tony to take a step back.

Before he had time to process what you had said, you had pressed the elevator button and the doors shut. He stood there for a couple of minutes, realizing you were gone. He wanted to follow you, to chase after you, to ask what you meant. All he could see was your beauty, and to hell with what anyone else thought.

‘What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You’d be the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you, and it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, tonight.’

Tony paced around his room, dialing your number quickly on his phone. “Dammit.” He mumbled as it went to voicemail.

“Hey, Y/N. Listen. I have been doing a lot of thinking about what you said, and I want you to know that I don’t give a shit what anyone else thinks. You are an amazing woman. I am so thankful we became friends, but I can’t keep this hidden. Y/N, I love you. I want to be with you. Please give me a chance. I promise I will never make you doubt us. I will treat you right, and I will always let my love for you be known.” Tony said over the phone, before hanging up.

His dark eyes stared at the phone, debating on whether or not to send you a text. He had never felt this way for someone else. Tony had never wanted to fight so hard to keep someone in his life. For you, though, he would fight until his very last breath. He wanted you to know he couldn’t care less what society would think. You were the one for him. Between your soft laugh, the way you said his name, the way the two of you would laugh and share inside jokes, to the way he could always tell when something was bothering you. That was it. He knew what he had to do. Tony grabbed a jacket and took off. He had to tell you all of this in person. He wanted to hold you, to assure you that the two of you would work.

…

‘You think it’s easy. You think I don’t want to run to you. But there are mountains. And there are doors that we can’t walk through.’

If only Tony knew how you truly felt. There had been so many times when you wanted to tell him, but you grew too scared. It wasn’t as if you didn’t have the opportunity. He asked you out often, though, in your mind, you thought he was just joking or playing a prank on you. In school, the popular guys would always tease you by pretending to think you were cute and asking you out. You learned to build a wall around yourself and had a distrust to all potential lovers.

Tony was different though. His smile was warm, and he was definitely a good person to talk to. You had a shared love of coffee, and work that kept you both up all night. You knew Tony would never understand how you felt. There was just no way. Deep down you feared that Tony was just being friendly, that he didn’t really mean all of the nice things he would tell you.

‘I know you’re wondering why. Because we’re able to be just you and me within these walls. But when we go outside. You’re going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.’

The day he asked you why broke your heart. It took all of your strength to not break down and cry. You were surprised you managed how you did. Besides, how did Tony not see what you were saying? It was exactly like you were small and unnoticeable. You felt as if you took up too much room, and was sure that your size was enough to draw everyone’s attention.

Before, the two of you would share many things inside of the compound. Between movie nights, parties, and even helping him complete his projects. You were the calm to his storm, the cream in his coffee, and you added so much color to his world. The two of you connected, and you wanted so bad to claim him. To tell the world he was his. However, when it came down to it, you were truly afraid that outside you would be nobody to him. That if you tried approaching him in public he would act as if he didn’t know you. And after all of the beautiful moments, you cherished with Tony Stark, you weren’t sure if you would be able to handle that.

‘No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you’ll be mine? Everything keeps us apart. And I’m not the one you were meant to find. It’s not up to you. It’s not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight.’

You nearly had a heart attack as Tony’s name flashed on your phone. With a quick button push, you had sent it to voice mail. After the breakdown you had earlier, you definitely didn’t want to talk to Tony. However, curiosity got the better of you and before you knew it you were listening to the voicemail. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you tossed your phone to the side.

This would never work out, you knew it. No matter what Tony would say. As soon as the two of you were seen together in public, you would be attacked. People would want to know why Tony Stark, of all people, was dating someone like you. Someone so different, someone who didn’t fit the mold into that lifestyle. You knew how the media felt about plus-sized women. Hell, it was hard enough trying to find a clothing store for you. You couldn’t imagine all of the nasty things people would say about you. You so desperately wanted to be carefree, and to not care what would be said about you. But you knew you couldn’t. You knew the sting of the words would get to you, and even Tony. You could probably handle what others said, but you knew if Tony started to see yourself as others did, you would be devastated.

‘All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you. It feels impossible (it’s not impossible). Is it impossible? Say that it’s possible.’

Tony just wanted to be with you. He didn’t care what others thought. All he could think about was you as he passed building after building. Trying to make it to your apartment as quickly as he could. There had been no point in driving, as traffic was pretty backed up in the crowded city.

As your apartment complex finally came into view, memories began flooding in. He remembered the first time he came over. You had gotten a little too drunk at one of his parties, something you rarely did, and Tony had offered to take you home. As he was putting you to bed, you began mumbling about how much you loved him and wanted to be with him. You even kissed his cheek. Tony just smiled and tucked you in, staying long enough to ensure you were safe. After leaving some medicine and water on your nightstand, he was gone, and never wanted to bring it up again out of respect. A small smile couldn’t help but creep on his lips as he thought of that, remembering how silly it all seemed.

However, before he could enter your building, you were frantically running out.

“Tony!” You almost screamed, startled by his presence, thankful you two had not collided.

“Y/N, listen to me. I need to tell you something.” Tony began, but you only shook your head.

“No Tony, I should say something to you.”

‘How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart. ‘Cause you are the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you. And it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be. And why don’t we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours.’

“Tony Stark, I love you too. I may not be the perfect girlfriend, but I will love you unconditionally. I may get self-conscious, or think too much of what other people say. I may not be some skinny woman, but I want to be with you. I am sorry I never gave you a chance, but I want to.” You said, looking into his eyes passionately.

Tony couldn’t help himself as he wrapped his arms around you, placing his lips against your own. The two of you stayed like this for what felt like hours, and as he pulled away you couldn’t help but pout, causing him to chuckle.

“Y/N, I promise I will never care what people think. I think you are the most wonderful woman. You are gorgeous, funny, and you are always there for me. Whether it be an ear to listen or talk to fill the silence. You always know what to say and to do. I don’t care about your size, Y/N. I think you are perfect the way you are, and I find you sexy as hell.” Tony said softly, brushing the hair out of your face.

“Thank you for not giving up on me.” You murmured, burying your face into his chest.

“I would never give up on you, you are a bright and shining star,” Tony said affectionately, pulling you as close as possible. “Now come on, let’s go to this diner down the street. I heard their burgers are the best.” He said grinning, holding onto your hand.

“Tony Stark, you sure know the way to my heart.” You teased, the two of you laughing as you walked hand in hand to the small diner. Life may not have been perfect, but it sure felt like it when you were with Tony Stark.

‘You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide. But I can’t have you. We’re bound to break and my hands are tied.’


End file.
